Under Stars
by aicchan
Summary: Mulai dari pertemanan, menjadi persahabatan. Akankah persahabatan berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lagi? Drarry Oneshot. RR plis


Under Stars

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling (dan lagi-lagi lirik n lagunya punya Tom Felton^^)

Rate : T

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Genre : Romance

-No Canon. No Voldie, No War... Draco dan Harry jadi teman sejak tahun pertama^^-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Morning, Draco!!"

Remaja laki-laki berambut pirang platinum yang tertata rapi dan bermata kelabu itu menoleh saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya, "morning, Harry," sapanya pada remaja laki-laki sebaya dengannya yang berambut hitam berantakan itu.

Mereka berpapasan di koridor menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

"Essay Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-mu sudah selesai, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Yang pasti sudah. Aku tidak mau kena detensi lagi sama Profesor Lupin.

Harry tertawa, "Profesor Lupin memang kalem, tapi kalau kasih detensi tidak tanggung-tanggung," dia membenahi letak tasnya.

"Tumben hari ini kau sendiri?" tanya Draco.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Ron dan Hermione saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi merasa seperti jadi lalat penganggu di antara mereka. Rasanya jadi ingin punya pacar juga.

Draco tidak berkomentar, lalu mereka mengobrol ringan sampai mereka tiba di Aula Besar. Di ruangan utama di kastil Hogwarts, sekolah mereka, Draco dan Harry berpisah. Harry menuju ke meja panjang asrama Gryffindor sementara Draco ke Slytherin.

Meski keduanya beda asrama, tapi mereka merupakan teman dekat sejak kelas satu. Persahabatan mereka seperti mematahkan kisah lama yang mengatakan kalau Gryffindor dan Slytherin tak akan bisa cocok. Draco dan Harry justru merasa kalau banyak kesamaan diantara mereka.

Mereka suka –atau maniak- dengan Quidditch. Mereka jago terbang. Mereka suka memborong permen dan coklat di Honeydukes. Perbedaan diantara mereka juga tidak jadi masalah. Draco jago di Ramuan sedangkan Harry jago di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mereka jadi bisa membantu satu sama lain.

Tapi agaknya persahabatan yang sudah berjalan enam tahun itu mulai berubah arah dalam diri Draco. Si pirang itu mulai merasakan suatu perasaan yang lain terhadap Harry. Bukan lagi sekedar rasa sayang pada teman, atau saudara... tapi perasaan yang lebih posesif...

Suka.

Mungkin...

Cinta.

Draco sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan apa yang dia rasakan tiap Harry berada di dekatnya. Tapi semakin lama pula perasaan itu tak terbendung lagi dan sudah berkali-kali Draco nyaris lepas kendali.

Tapi akhirnya Draco menemukan jalan untuk menumpahkan apa yang dia rasa. Dengan menuliskan perasaannya dalam rangkaian kata. Dia tak pernah menyangka dia cukup bagus dalam menulis. Bukan puisi, tak berbait tak berima, hanya—sekedar tulisan yang mewakili isi hatinya.

Dan sekarang, Draco punya satu jurnal khusus yang menjadi tempat curhatnya. Jurnal kecil yang tersembunyi di sudut terdalam tas sekolahnya. Tak diketahui bahkan oleh teman-teman satu kamarnya di asrama.

Well—buku itu hanya ada untuknya seorang.

.

#

.

"Liburan musim panas di rumahmu?" Harry memandang Draco yang baru saja memberitahukannya isi surat dari ayah dan ibunya.

"Mum memaksa supaya kau bisa datang ke Malfoy Manor. Dia sudah kirimkan surat pada Sirius. Padahal ujian belum saja dimulai."

Harry tersenyum, "Sirius pasti ngomel-ngomel dulu sebelum mengizinkan aku menginap di rumahmu."

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "pokoknya Mum tunggu jawabanmu dua hari setelah liburan."

"Oke. Aku akan coba bujuk Sirius."

"Tak akan susah kalau kau berhasil membujuk Profesor Lupin untuk tinggal di Grimmauld Place selama satu atau dua minggu."

Harry nyengir, "ide bagus. Akan aku coba nanti," katanya, "aku harus bergegas ke kelas Herbology. Sampai nanti, Draco!"

Draco membiarkan Harry berlari menyusul kedua sobat Gryffindornya sementara dia sendiri berjalan ke arah kelas Sejarah Sihir yang pastinya akan menjadi 'kelas tidur siang' untuk Draco dan sebagian besar murid yang lain.

.

Setelah seluruh kelas hari itu selesai, Draco memutuskan untuk sejenak bersantai di dekat danau. Cuaca di musim semi hari ini sangat bersahabat, jadi dari pada berkeliaran tidak jelas di dalam kastil ataupun megurung diri di asrama, Draco lebih memilih memanjakan diri di halaman saja.

"Draco!! Kau mau ikut main Quidditch, tidak?"

Draco menoleh dan mendapati Blaise, salah satu teman terdekatnya di Slytherin, dan beberapa anak kelas enam lainnya ada di koridor yang menuju ke lapangan Quidditch.

"Pass!!" kata Draco.

"Ayolah!! Sudah dua kali kau menolak ajakan kami bermain Quidditch," sahut Theo, teman Draco yang lain.

"Aku sedang tidak mood," dan dia pun segera meniggalkan tempat itu menuju ke tempat ternyaman di pinggir danau. Dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Dikejauhan dia bisa melihat anak-anak lain juga menikmati cerahnya sore hari ini, tapi Draco tak terganggu, karena tempatnya berada cukup jauh dari keramaian. Dia pun mengaduk isi tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan jurnalnya juga pena bulu dan botol tinta.

Dia memandang luasnya danau sebelum akhirnya menuangkan pikirannya dalam lebar kertas itu.

_And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you._

_And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me._

_And you – you think you know me. _

_I guarantee there's a lot more to see. _

_And you – you don't believe it's true –_

_That if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of you._

Enam tahun... waktu yang cukup lama untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Harry sudah sering sekali bermain dan menginap di Malfoy Manor, rumahnya. Draco juga sering menghabiskan liburan di Grimmauld Place, rumah Harry yang ditempati bersama Sirius, ayah baptisnya karena kedua orang tua Harry meninggal saat menjalankan tugas sebagai Auror ketika Harry masih berumur empat tahun.

Tapi meski begitu, rasa tiap hari, Draco selalu menemukan sesuatu yang baru tentang Harry. Seperti tentang kebiasaan Harry yang selalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu tiap kali dia kesusahan dalam mengerjakan tugas atau tes. Atau kebiasaan Harry yang lain dimana pemuda berkacamata itu selalu menumpuk sendok dan garpunya di atas piring setelah dia selesai makan.

Draco jadi sering bertanya-tanya, apa Harry tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilnya yang seperti itu? Apa Harry tahu kalau Draco selalu membersihkan sendok dan garpunya dengan serbet sebelum dia mulai makan? Atau kebiasaan Draco yang tak pernah lupa untuk membenahi lipatan dasinya tiap kali kelas dimulai dan saa kelas berakhir?

Dia ragu Harry tahu kebiasaannya yang sepele seperti itu. Tapi dia tak patah arang, suatu saat—suatu saat nanti dia yakin kalau pada akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan Harry. Prinsip dasar seorang Malfoy, perjuangkan sampai akhir apa yang kau inginkan... dan dapatkan! Tak ada kata gagal dalam kamus seorang Malfoy.

.

#

.

Akhirnya ujian pun usai dan tiba saatnya untuk menikmati liburan musim panas. Seluruh siswa tumpah ruah di stasiun Hogsmeade untuk kembali ke London dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Draco!! Draco!!"

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti melintasi koridor dan berbalik. Harry memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kau ini susah sekali dicari," Harry terengah begitu berhasil menyusulnya.

"Ada apa?" Draco dan Harry terpaksa mepet ke sisi koridor gerbong kereta karena arus manusia yang heboh mencari kompartermen kosong.

"Tentang rencana ke Malfoy Manor. Bisa tidak aku undur sehari. Habisnya Fred dan George memaksaku datang ke pembukaan toko mereka di Diagon Alley."

"Akhirnya mereka buka toko juga?"

Harry mengangguk penuh antusias, "kau bisa datang? Kau juga termasuk yang diundang kok."

"Kita lihat nanti. Doakan saja supaya Dad terlalu sibuk di kementrian, jadi aku punya waktu luang."

"Ayolah!! Kau bisa pamit ke The Burrow. Dari sana kita berangkat bareng. Oke?"

Mendengar nada penuh pengharapan dan paksaan itu, Draco tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"Yes," Harry mengepalkan tangannya, "bagus kalau begitu. Kita ketemu di The Burrow minggu depan, ya?!"

Draco mengangguk lagi.

Harry nyengir, "nah, kau mau ikut aku di kompartemen bersama Ron dan Hermione?"

"Sorry. Aku sudah janji dengan Blaise dan Theo."

"Oh..."

Jantung Draco berhenti berdetak sejenak melihat kilau di mata hijau milik Harry. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Rasanya... Harry tampak kecewa. Sebelumnya Harry tak pernah bereaksi seperti ini meski dia menolak untuk duduk satu kompartemen dengannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berpisah jalan. Draco segera mencari kompartemen dimana dua sobat Slytherinnya berada. Dan dia langsung masuk begitu menemukan Blaise dan Theo di kompartemen paling ujung di gerbong kedua dari belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Draco?" tanya Blaise saat Draco duduk di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" ulang Theo, "Draco... aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya."

Draco, yang tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia itu tesenyum, hanya memandang heran pada kedua temannya, "tidak—aku tidak sedang tersenyum."

Blaise dan Theo berpandangan heran, "... ku rasa kau butuh bertemu mind-healer di St Mungo, Draco," kata Blaise yang sama sekali dicuekin oleh Draco.

.

Kereta Hogwarts Express tiba di London saat hari sudah gelap. Para murid dengan penuh semangat langsung turun dari kereta dan heboh mencari orang tua mereka. Draco belum menemukan ayah dan ibunya di sana. Tapi dia lihat Harry sudah bersama dengan Sirius juga keluarga Weasley dan Granger. Draco pun menghampiri mereka semua sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Draco!! Ku pikir kau sudah pergi," Harry tampak senang melihat Draco datang.

"Aku belum menemukan Mum atau Dad," lalu dia menyapa para orang dewasa yang tengah menjemput anak-anak mereka. Saat mengobrol sejenak, mendadak datanglah seekor burung hantu elang yang langsung mendarat di lengan Draco. Burung hantu milik keluarga Malfoy. Draco pun mengambil surat dari paruh burung itu dan segera membacanya.

"_Dear son,_

_Maaf Mum dan Dad tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Mendadak kami harus pergi ke Perancis. Kau ingat dengan teman ayahmu yang bertugas di sana? Kami baru saja dapat kabar pagi tadi kalau dia meninggal. Jadi aku dan ayahmu memutuskan untuk segera ke sana. Maaf, kau harus sendiri di rumah di hari pertama liburan. Tapi kalau kau ingin meginap di rumah temanmu, kami juga tidak keberatan._

_Mum janji akan pulang besok._

_Love,_

_Narcissa."_

Bagus. Jadi di hari pertama liburan Draco sudah harus jaga rumah? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kenapa, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Mum juga Dad sedang ada di Perancis. Apa malam ini aku boleh menginap di tempatmu?"

Lagi, Draco merasa waktu di sekitarnya berhenti saat melihat wajah Harry yang berseri, "pasti!! Ya kan, Sirius?" Harry memandang ayah baptisnya itu penuh harap.

Pria berambut gondrong itu mengangkat bahu, "aku bilang tidak pun kau pasti memaksaku."

"Thank you, Sirius!!" seru Harry senang.

Setelahnya, Draco pun mengikuti Harry dan Sirius setelah mengucapkan selamat liburan pada keluarga Weasley dan Granger. Sungguh hari yang tidak terduga.. tapi paling tidak... Draco jadi punya waktu lebih banyak bersama Harry.

.

Sampai di Grimmauld Place no 12, Harry mengantar Draco ke kamar tamu tempat dimana biasanya Draco tidur selama dia menginap di sana. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Draco pun turun dan menuju ke ruang duduk dimana Sirius dan Harry sudah ada di sana menunggu makan malam yang disiapkan oleh Kreacher, peri rumah keluarga Black, keluarga Sirius dan juga ibunya.

Draco duduk di salah satu sofa kosong dan Sirius mengajaknya mengobrol. Dari seluruh saudara ibunya, hanya Sirius dan Andromeda saja yang Draco suka. Tidak seperti Aunt Bella tersayang yang cukup 'gila' dan akhirnya dijebloskan ke Azkaban karena menganggap membantai muggle sama entengnya seperti membunuh semut.

Sirius ini orangnya jarang sekali serius. Setiap bicara ada saja yang membuat Draco juga Harry tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Lagipula sikapnya yang santai dan juga masih berjiwa muda, membuatnya lebih tampak seperti kakak bagi Harry ketimbang sosok seorang ayah. Tapi sepertinya Harry tidak keberatan.

Kadang Draco jadi berpikir... kenapa Profesor Lupin mau dengan orang seperti Sirius, ya? Bukannya apa, hanya saja... karakter dua orang itu seperti bumi dan langit. Kalau Sirius kesannya urakan dan angin-anginan; sedangkan Profesor Lupin orangnya pendiam, kalem dan lebih banyak berpikir. Yah... mungkin alasannya sama seperti kenapa Draco menyukai Harry.

Tak ada alasan. Suka ya suka... tidak butuh alasan yang macam-macam.

"Melamun saja!!" Harry menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka Draco, "makan malam sudah siap. Ayo!!"

Draco mengikuti Harry dan Sirius ke ruang makan. Mereka menikmati makan malam sambil mengobrol. Setelah itu Sirius menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk tidur karena mereka pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Hogwarts ke London. Harry dan Draco dengan senang hati mematuhi karena memang mereka sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

.

Sebelum tidur, Draco menyempatkan diri menulis surat untuk kedua orang tuanya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang sendiri besok dengan memakai jaringan floo. Dia menyuruh burung hantu elangnya untuk mengantar surat itu ke rumahnya. Setelah burung hantu peliharaannya itu terbang jauh, Draco menutup jendela kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

Tapi mendadak sesaat sebelum memejamkan mata, Draco mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk melanjutkan apa yang dia tulis di jurnal rahasianya. Dia pun bangun lagi dan mengambil buku kesayangannya dari dalam koper. Dengan segera dia menuliskan isi pikirannya.

_And I want you to be, everything that you deserve to be_

_And if I close my eyes, then I can see you perfectly_

_And I – I don't know where to go_

_I wrote a song just to let you know_

_That we – we could be together_

_I'll hold you forever_

Draco tersenyum sendiri membaca rangkaian kata di halaman itu. Tidak mungkin dia akan bisa menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan tertawaan seisi Hogwarts. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Malfoy ternyata hanya bisa memendam perasaan dan menuangkan isi hatinya tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya. Sejak kapan seorang Malfoy menjadi pengecut?

Berbaring dan menyamankan diri dalam selimut, Draco menaruh jurnal bersampul hijau itu di sebelah bantalnya. Hijau... warna Slytherin... dan warna mata Harry. Warna yang paling dia suka.

.

Keesokan paginya, Harry bangun terlebih dahulu. Tumben sekali, padahal kalau sedang liburan begini, dia selalu bangun siang-siang. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga bangun sepagi ini. Kadang dia suka berjalan-jalan ke taman di dekat rumahnya dan mengamati aktivitas para muggle di pagi hari. Dan berhubung sekarang ada Draco, Harry jadi ingin membangunkan sobatnya yang satu itu juga, meski dia tahu benar kalau Draco bukan tipe _morning man_. Moodnya pasti buruk kalau dibangunkan dengan paksa.

Berhubung Harry sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, sekedar mendapat keluhan dan pelototan dari Draco sih tidak masalah, jadilah Harry meluncur ke kamar Draco dengan niat membangunkan si blondie itu. Pelan Harry membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Draco masih pulas dan bergelung di selimutnya. Kalau posenya sudah begitu... pasti jadi 'perang' besar dulu sebelum akhirnya Draco bakal bangun sepenuhnya.

Harry berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Draco. Malfoy muda itu benar-benar pulas tidurnya. Harry harus menahan tawa melihat rambut Draco yang biasanya selalu tertata rapi, kini tampak berantakan, tak kalah berantakannya dengan rambut Harry. Baru saja dia akan membangunkan Draco, mata Harry mendapati jurnal hijau di sebelah bantal. Rasa penasarannya langsung muncul karena dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Draco suka menulis diary.

Kemudian Harry pun membuka buku kecil itu. dia terkejut mendapati kalau isi halaman buku itu bukanlah sekedar curahan hati, melainkan puluhan puisi. Satu per satu Harry membaca tulisan tangan Draco yang serapi penampilan pemuda itu setiap harinya.

Hanya dengan membaca beberapa baris kalimat saja, Harry sudah tahu dengan jelas kalau Draco sedang jatuh cinta. Rasanya setiap kata yang tertulis adalah wakil dari rasa suka yang melimpah ruah.

_And I wish that I could hold your hand, _

_Feet beneath the sand_

_I wish that I could drive you in my broom (-- car^^) _

_To kiss you under stars_

Harry segera menutup buku itu dan meninggalkan kamar Draco. Entah kenapa moodnya untuk jalan pagi di taman jadi rusak seketika. Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh tulisan-tulisan karya Draco yang baru saja dia baca. Harry jadi berpikir... siapa kira-kira yang disukai oleh Draco? Selama ini temannya yang satu itu jarang sekali terlihat berduaan dengan seorang gadis. Bahkan di pesta dansa natal pun sepertinya Draco hanya mengajak seorang gadis sebagai partner dansa saja, tidak lebih. Padahal momen itu banyak dipakai para murid untuk menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hati mereka.

Harry termenung, bahkan di asrama Gryffindor, Harry sering mendengar gadis-gadis membicarakan sosok seorang Draco Malfoy. Pemuda aristokrat yang sedikit angkuh, tampak tak peduli pada sekitarnya dan yang jelas... tampan. Sosoknya yang nyaris sempurna itu pastilah dengan mudah menjerat hati gadis manapun, pikir Harry. Tapi kenapa justru Draco sepertinya tidak percaya diri?

Memeluk bantal tidurnya, Harry melamunkan berbagai macam hal. Tentang dia... tentang Draco... dan tentang perasaan-perasaan aneh yang mengikutinya tiap saat dia bersama dengan sobat Slytherinnya itu. Dan sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Harry menyadari kalau dia tak lagi bisa memandang Draco hanya sekedar sebagai sahabat belaka...

.

Draco bangun saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kantuknya benar-benar hilang. Satu yang selalu membuat Draco jengkel setiap kali dia menginap di Grimmauld Place... suasananya berisik sekali karena berada di daerah perumahan muggle. Draco turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi. Kebiasaannya setelah bangun tidur adalah langsung membersihkan diri dan memastikan kalau penampilannya sempurna.

Meski sedang liburan, Draco tak pernah meninggalkan kebiasaannya yang selalu mengenakan pakaian semi-formal di segala kesempatan. Puas dengan penampilan rapinya, Draco barulah meningglkan cermin yang entah sudah berapa lama memantulkan sosok dirinya. Sampai di bawah, ternyata Harry dan Sirius sudah ada di ruang makan, siap untuk menyantap sarapan.

Draco pun bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Sekitar jam sepuluh, mungkin. Tapi aku ingin beli cake dulu untuk Mum. Dia suka sekali cake dari toko kue di dekat taman."

Sirius mengangguk, "Cissy memang paling suka makan cake di sana. Sejak dulu. Aku selalu heran—padahal sekali makan dia bisa habis tiga sampai empat cake, tapi dia tidak bisa jadi gemuk."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. Memang ibunya suka sekali makanan manis, jadi Draco tak bertanya-tanya darimana asal rasa maniaknya pada makanan yang disebut dengan coklat. Sudah keturunan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau beli," kata Harry, "cake coklat di toko itu lezat sekali."

Draco memandang Sirius, "apa kau punya uang muggle? Kalau harus ke Gringotts pasti jadinya malah beli hal-hal yang tidak perlu di Diagon Alley."

"Sepertinya aku masih punya simpanan."

Mereka bertiga menikmati sarapan sambil berbincang. Sirius menanyakan tentang final pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama tahun ini. Dan dia senang sekali mendengar kalau tahun ini Gryffindor menang atas Slytherin.

"Itu murni keberuntungan, Sirius. Seandainya Bludger itu tidak menghantam Draco, Gryffindor pasti kalah," kata Harry.

Draco jadi teringat saat sebuah Bludger dengan telak menghantam bahunya dan membuatnya terpental dari atas sapu juga menjadikannya pasien Madam Pomfrey untuk 3 hari.

"Keberuntungan juga senjata dalam pertandingan," kata Sirius.

Usai sarapan, Draco menukarkan beberapa galleon uangnya dengan uang muggle yang dimiliki oleh Sirius. Kemudian dia dan Harry pun menuju ke toko kue yang ada di seberang taman dekat dengan Grimmauld Place.

.

#

.

Tak terasa lewat satu minggu sudah liburan musim panas berlalu. Harry sekarang sedang menikmati liburannya di Malfoy Manor. Acaranya tak terlalu berbeda tiap tahunnya. Sebagian besar waktunya habis untuk main Quidditch, kalau tidak, dia dan Draco akan menikmati hari di tepi sungai jernih yang mengalir tak jauh dari manor keluarga Malfoy.

Sejak hari pertama Harry menginap, Lucius dan Narcissa pergi ke rumah peristirahatan yang ada di dekat pantai. Itu membuat Draco kesal karena merasa dibohongi kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua mengundang Harry menginap supaya Draco ada teman di manor yang besar itu.

Usai makan malam, Draco dan Harry bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati snack ringan. Harry sempat memborong beberapa snack muggle seperti potato chips dan lainnya. Lumayan untuk menjadi teman mengobrol. Dan untuk membunuh waktu, dua remaja sebaya itu pun akhirnya bermain truth or dare.

"Oke, aku putar pertama," Harry mengambil sebuah botol butterbeer kosong lalu menempatkannya di antara dia dan Draco. Dia memutar botol itu dan menunggu sampai berhenti. Ternyata ujung botol itu menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri.

Draco bersandar di sofa dan duduk nyaman di permadani tebal, "truth or dare, Harry?"

"Truth."

Draco tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai bertanya, "hal memalukan terakhir yang kau lakukan."

Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab, "... terpeleset di kamar mandi setelah pertandingan final Quidditch."

"... Jadi karena itu kepalamu benjol?"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu hanya nyengir. Permainan pun berlanjut. Kali ini botol berhenti menunjuk ke arah Draco, si pirang itu memilih 'truth'.

"Apa kau yang meledakkan kuali saat pelajaran ramuan terakhir kita? Dan bukan Goyle?"

"Ya. Memang aku."

Harry tertawa, "sudah ku duga. Dasar licik. Kau tega mengumpankan temanmu sendiri padahal itu salahmu."

Draco mengangkat bahu, "bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Severus saja yang langsung menyalahkan Gregory. Mungkin dia mengira tak mungkin aku yang melakukan kesalahan."

Beberapa putaran selanjutnya, siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh botol kosong itu selalu memilih untuk membongkar rahasia mereka daripada melakukan tantangan. Karena mereka berdua hafal benar kalau masing-masing dari mereka punya sejuta ide untuk mengerjai yang lain.

Sekali lagi botol itu menunjuk Draco, dan Harry pun mengungkapkan pertanyaannya, "Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Mata keabuan Draco bertemu dengan permata hijau Harry saat itu, "... ya." Kembali terasa getar kembiraan di hati Draco melihat wajah Harry yang tampak kecewa.

Botol berputar dan kini mengarah pada Harry.

"Kau mau tahu siapa?" otak Draco dengan cepat memproses bagaimana cara membuat permainan ini menjadi kesempatan untuknya untuk jujur pada Harry. untunglah dia memiliki kualitas seorang Slytherin sejati, sedetikpun sudah cukup untuknya menyusun siasat.

Harry tampak ragu tapi juga penasaran, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Draco tersenyum. Saat itu, tak tampak oleh pandangan mata Harry, Draco meraih tongkat sihirnya dan meletakkan di sisi kakinya. Dia memutar botolnya dan dengan 'sedikit' bantuan dari tongkat sihirnya, botol itu mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Draco tidak takut ketahuan, karena dia tahu kalau Harry sudah penasaran, dia tidak akan memperhatikan hal yang lain

"Truth," kata Draco kalem. Memancing rasa ingin tahu Harry itu mudah sekali.

"Err... dia anak Slytherin?"

"Bukan. Gryffindor."

Harry menelan ludah paksa sebelum memutar botol itu lagi. Dan mengira semua hanya kebetulan, Harry tampak bersemangat saat melihat botol itu menunjuk Draco lagi.

"... Siswi angkatan kita?"

Draco menautkan alisnya, "aku tidak bilang siswi. Aku juga tak tertarik pada gadis lain. Dan ya— 'orang itu' ada di angkatan kita."

Mendadak Harry merasa lemas. Jadi... Draco...

Sunyi menjadi pengisi ruangan besar itu. Harry membatu dan Draco hanya diam bersandar di sofa. Otak Harry berpikir cepat, tidak seperti biasanya. Draco... tidak menyukai seorang siswi. Berarti... hanya ada 5 'kandidat'. Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus dan... Harry sendiri...

Kalau Ron jelas lewat. Selain karena Ron sudah jadian dengan Hermione sejak tahun kelima mereka, setiap kali anak laki-laki terkecil keluarga Weasley itu bertemu Draco, tingkah mereka bahkan lebih parah dari pada saat anjing bertemu dengan kucing. Jadi tidak mungkin.

Dean atau Seamus... Harry jelas tahu kalau Draco nyaris tidak pernah bicara dengan dua Gryffindor itu. Paling juga kalau kebetulan mereka ada dalam satu kelompok di dalam kelas. Jadi lewat juga. Neville apalagi. Bulan kemarin dia baru saja resmi menggaet Ginny, adik Ron. Jelas tidak mungkin.

Harry memandang Draco, sampai nyaris lupa untuk mengedipkan mata.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Draco, lalu dia memutar botolnya, membiarkan dirinya terpilih lagi. Sekali lagi dia mengatakan 'truth', dia makin dekat dengan tujuannya. Satu pertanyaan dan satu jawaban lagi.

"_C'mon, Harry..."_ batinnya penuh harap.

Dan terkabullah. Satu pertanyaan dari Harry sesuai dengan harapan Draco, "... siapa?"

Penuh kemenangan, Draco menjawabnya, "Kau, Harry..."

Seketika wajah Harry berubah merah padam, jantungnya mengkhianati usaha dirinya untuk tetap terkendali. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka... kalau Draco... suka padanya.

Memanfaatkan waktu saat Harry bengong, Draco pun memutar botol itu, dan kini botol kaca kosong murni berhenti sendiri dan menunjuk ke arah Harry, "jawabanmu, Harry?"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "... aku pasti gila kalau menolakmu, Draco."

Antara terkejut, tak menyangka, namun juga senang karena harapannya terkabul, Draco tersenyum, "kita seperti orang bodoh saja."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu dia memutar lagi botol butterbeer yang sempat terlupakan. Kali ini berhenti dan mengarah pada Draco.

"Dare," ujar Draco.

Harry memandang kilau mata Draco, "... cium aku!"

"Dengan senang hati," menyingkirkan botol yang ada di antara mereka, Draco pun mendekat pada Harry. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang pemuda berambut tak beraturan itu sebelum dia melakukan apa yang telah dia impikan selama ini...

Harry memejamkan matanya begitu bibir Draco menyentuhnya. Terasa seperti beban berat yang ada di pundaknya hilang entah kemana. Dia balas memeluk Draco dan menyerah pada dominasi Draco pada dirinya.

.

Setelah sesi pengakuan cinta yang , _well_, sedikit konyol dan jauh dari kata romantis, dua sejoli itu kini menikmati suasana malam di tepi sungai. Purnama tampak jutaan kali lebih indah dari biasanya, di temani kerlip bintang yang berkilau menggoda.

Harry dan Draco duduk bersebelahan menikmati suasana malam.

"Err... aku mau mengaku sesuatu," kata Harry sambil bersandar di batang pohon, "sebenarnya... waktu kau menginap di rumah, aku—sempat membaca isi buku kecil yang ada di sebelah bantalmu."

Draco memandang Harry, tak tersinggung, tak marah. Toh isi buku itu ssemua menceritakan tentang Harry, "bagus kalau kau sudah baca, jadi aku tidak pelu repot mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan."

Harry jadi teringat salah satu bait tulisan Draco di buku bersampul hijau itu.

_And I wish that I could hold your hand,_

_Feet beneath the sand_

_I wish that I could drive you in my broom_

_To kiss you under stars_

Mukanya memerah lagi; dan jelas membuat Draco makin merasa senang. Pemuda pirang itu merapat pada Harry dan berbisik di telinganya, "ini hanya sedikit dari banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu."

Tubuh Harry kembali terperangkap di pelukan Draco, tapi toh dia tidak keberatan. Draco menciumnya begitu lembut, tangannya meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya.

Selayak syair yang menjadi nyata, jutaan bintang bertabur di kelamnya langit malam itu menjadi penghias momen mesra dua insan yang berbagi kemesraan. Udara malam tak terasa, suara menghilang, yang ada hanya dunia tanpa warna yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua saja.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hufff... jadi juga^^ Special lagi buat Niero^^ Moga puas.

Err... saia menanti ripiu dan segala masukan lain. Thank You XDD


End file.
